


The Reptile House

by FestivalGrey



Series: Zoo Days [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad end, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Inflation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snakes, Spitroasting, a fratbro wannabe gets fucked by giant pythons, he doesn't escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Sneaking into the zoo at night is the only way to join the frat. But when his attempt goes south, a prospective member ends up crashing naked into the reptile house.He's worried the creatures there will eat him, but they have something much more carnal in mind...
Relationships: Man/Snakes
Series: Zoo Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133447
Comments: 19
Kudos: 207





	The Reptile House

**Author's Note:**

> If this story tickles your fancy, consider [checking out my Twitter!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) I hope you enjoy this little tale regardless~

Sneaking into the zoo after hours was child’s play. Robbie and his bros had spent weeks planning it out; if all went according to plan, then this daring stunt would be what they needed to finally make it into the university’s most exclusive fraternity.

But sneaking into the zoo was only phase one. Phase two…

Trying not to feel self-conscious, Robbie stripped out of his clothes. His friends did the same. The three of them were left shifting about, their dicks hanging out, trying not to shiver in the cool evening air.

“That’s _all_ you’re packing?” Ed said, taunting Riley—though there wasn’t any bite behind it. Robbie could sense his nervousness.

“Only looks small cause I ain’t scrawny as fuck,” Ed bit back.

“Knock it off,” came the instruction from behind. The frat’s elector was there, watching. “You each picked a spot?”

They all nodded. To make it in, they had to streak out to the enclosure of a dangerous animal, hop in, hop back out, and return without being seen. They’d discussed their choices the night before to make sure they wouldn’t end up tripping each other up by going for the same spot.

“Yeah,” Robbie answered on behalf of all of them.

“Alright.” The elector’s voice was smug. Robbie wondered what he’d picked when _he’d_ got in—hyenas, maybe? The crocodile pen? “You know what to do. And by the way, if you get caught or in trouble—you’re on your own.”

They all nodded. The frat looked after its own, but they weren’t its own until they finished. They all knew that.

“I ain’t gonna bother with a countdown. So get the fuck going already!”

Riley took off like a bolt for the wolf enclosure. Ed exploded into action right after, trailing him—Robbie knew he’d branch off to visit the lions.

He, meanwhile, went a whole other way entirely. His destination was the reptile house.

The concrete pathways of the zoo stung his bare feet as he slapped against them. He kept a good pace, jogging quickly, always keeping an eye out for the telltale beam of a security guard’s flashlight. He needn’t have bothered—the closest glow was far off and away.

His spot in the frat was as good as his.

The first hurdle came when he tried the doors. Unlike the enclosures of the wolves and lions that his buds were heading towards, his animals of choice were entirely indoors. Cursing under his breath, Robbie paced for a few moments. He considered just going for a different enclosure nearby… but no. His pride was on the line. The frat wouldn’t take a man who wasn’t committed to seeing his plans through.

Eying a snack stand near the entrance. Robbie tentatively hopped up onto the canvas awning. The thing sagged, but surprisingly held his weight. Gritting his teeth, he leapt for the roof, clawing at the gutter—

And despite a few scrapes to his chest, managed to climb up.

Now to see if there was a skylight or something he could open, shimmy down, and then just unlock the door from the inside once he was there.

The top of the reptile house was almost nothing but pane after pane of glass, doubtless to let in light so the creatures could sun. He pressed his foot tentatively against the nearest one. It creaked but held. Just like the awning, it seemed luck was on his side.

Stepping a few paces onto the glass, the creak deepened, and Robbie had a split second to panic before the pane shattered entirely.

He fell a good twenty feet, shrieking, but landed safely in…

Ew. Yuck. Swamp slime.

The interior of the reptile house was not like the air outside. It was warm, humid, and muggy, parts of the glass almost steamed up. Though the building was closed, light from outside and a few dimmed lamps from further down let him see where he’d landed in.

It was large pen, half swampy muck and half grassy mound, with a twisting tropical tree festooned in emerald moss and vines as the centerpiece. Robbie almost couldn’t believe it—he’d actually managed to crash-land in the very spot he’d wanted: the python pit.

Of course, it wasn’t _quite_ as graceful an entry as he’d have liked, but he could iron out the details later. All he had to do was find a way out—the door the keepers used would do the trick—and then book it out of the enclosure.

He rose with a grunt, feeling bogged down by the slime. His landing hadn’t helped either; the murk had absorbed the impact without serious damage, but the wind was knocked from him.

“C’mon,” he grunted to himself, “can’t let a little swamp hold you down.” Grunting against the muck sucking him down, he rose out of it more—and suddenly his breaths grew short.

It wasn’t the swamp holding him down. An enormous body, thick and dappled with scales, was gripped tightly around his leg.

Panic filled him. Oh _fuck._

A Burmese python, a good 20 feet in length at _least,_ emerged from the muck around him, its tongue scenting the air. Robbie had picked the snake enclosure specifically because he hoped they’d be sluggish and less dangerous at night—but it seemed that the artificial heat of the pen was enough to rouse them if something quite literally fell into their coils.

The python wrapped higher, twining around his thigh, brushing between the fork of his legs—and Robbie gasped shamefully, a blush coloring his cheeks as the snake’s scales whispered against his cock—to encircle his lower torso.

“No, get off! _Off!_ Help!” he cried out. He tried to pry the snake off with his hands to no avail and beat his fists against it fruitlessly. This was a predator that preyed on the likes of deer and wild boar; a human was no trouble for it to subdue.

And as if that wasn’t enough, a sudden weight smashed onto Robbie from above, the sensation driving the air from his lungs and making his knees buckle. Before he knew what was happening, a second set of coils was wrapping around his shoulders, his arms, his neck.

Another snake had been in the boughs above and had decided to drop in on the fun.

Immediately recognizing that fighting was futile, Robbie summoned all his strength to step out of the muck and onto the grassy mound. A well-disguised door set into the wall was where the keepers entered and exited, and next to it was a fire alarm. If he could just flip that and summon help…

Every step he took the pythons increased their hold on him, apparently having no trouble cooperating. Eventually Robbie made it out of the swamp, but he could go no further. Pressed by the weight of the serpents, he sunk down onto the grass, constricted and immobile.

Amazingly enough, he could still breathe. He thought they killed things by squeezing the air out of them. Drawing in a breath, he hollered for help, praying that a guard or keeper was close enough to hear. He did it a few times as the snake on his upper body shifted its body until its pale green underbelly was rubbing against his face. Soon enough all he could see was python. The snake tensed a few times, and there was a strange, almost musky smell. Robbie didn’t care; he just kept yelling.

“Help! Someone help! Someone, I’m in h—hmmmrphl?!”

His voice was cut off as the snake’s underbelly slid low, suddenly stuffing his mouth with… with…

With snake cock.

What the _fuck._

Robbie could do almost nothing for a second, so shocked was he, and the python apparently took that as permission to go _deeper,_ its thick cock pressing down through his mouth to sink into the back of his throat. Robbie’s eyes watered as his gag reflex was triggered, and he tried everything to expel the snake from him, but it was no use. It was too big to work his jaw to chew, swallowing around it or using his tongue on it just seemed to _entice_ the thing, and it…

Oh god. It slowly began sawing back and forth, gently fucking his throat. Robbie murmured a weak protest, heaving breath through his nostrils, as the python dipped its head lose to his. He felt its breath on his ear, then felt a wet tickle as it touched its tongue to him

For whatever reason, it hadn’t decided to eat him. It wanted to _fuck_ him.

(This was a minor improvement, but still far from ideal.)

Robbie murmured soft sounds of moaning protest—“Nnnnnnnn! Mmrnnnnnnmph…”—as his eyes continued to water and his mouth filled with the tangy, swampy taste of snake dick. He was aware, too, that there was another sensation against his cheek, smooth and in motion, rubbing at the same tempo as the cock in his mouth.

He dimly remembered reading something about snakes having two penises.

His wrists, penned to his side by the coils, twisted and turned in a vain attempt to free himself. He wasn’t here to get fucked by these creatures—he just wanted to join a frat! No fuck that, he didn’t even want _that_ any more! He just wanted out!

And however dissatisfied he was with his current predicament, it changed even more when the lower python, still undulating around him, arranged so that something else, something familiar, suddenly pressed against his ass.

“ _Mrrphl?!”_ Robbie squealed. Oh _fuck_ no! He thrashed to free himself—or would have, if he was able. As it was, he could only rock gently in the python’s coils and moan around the cock in his mouth as the other snake stuck its cock to his ass—and then pressed inside.

Tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision, and he nearly choked on the penis in his mouth. The thing pushing inside of him was like _fire,_ stoking sensations he had never felt, an all-encompassing pressure that was spreading him sharply and making his whole world twist and spin. It—

Suddenly, he jolted, his whole body alight and brimming with sudden, fervent bliss, a sensation that didn’t wash out the pain so much as complement it, making the ache of getting his ass ravaged into something enjoyable.

Somehow the python had found his prostate.

Robbie had never wanted anything in his ass, had never gotten hard from even thinking about it—but he was hard now, _shamefully_ hard, so hard it almost hurt, and nothing was touching his penis except the cool skin of a great python. The snake tensed for a moment and then matched its compatriot, slowly and inexorably fucking him, and Robbie was left helpless in the coils of the serpents as they used his mouth and ass.

His muffled voice continued to rise, but it was inarticulate. He wasn’t even _saying_ anything anymore, not really, just making wordless vocalizations of both protest and bliss. Fuck— _fuck_ —he’d been with girls before, had liked it, but the sensation that was happening now was unassailable. The cock forcing into his throat and the one stroking his ass were both touching things he never knew he wanted, and the helpless pressure of the snakes’ coils as they wound around him only added to it. They had him right where they wanted him; he was _theirs,_ no doubt about it, and they were going to fuck him and that was that. The sense of helplessness shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, and he shouldn’t—he shouldn’t be _enjoying_ this, the taste of animal cock in his mouth and the thunderous beat of another one pressing over and over into his ass, he shouldn’t like this, and he insisted to himself that he _didn’t_ like it, but his body refused to listen—his throat fluttered of its own accord as the top python pressed deeper still, gulping excitedly around it; his heart skipped along at a blistering pace that had nothing to do with panic or fear. His cock was as hard as it had ever been and he felt the orgasm growing at its base, threatening to wash over him and flood every part of his body, and there was a blossom of pure pleasure that was unfurling from his ass that he refused to acknowledge, he _refused—_

By pure chance, the lower python pressed directly against his prostate again and Robbie momentarily blacked out as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

Down there in the muggy, dark confines of the reptile house, the captive college student rocked and spasmed within the clasp of two great pythons, his sobbing, pathetic voice barely audible as he jetted pearly spunk everywhere. It splashed on the grass, on the snakes themselves (not that they minded), and on Robbie too, cooling his inner thighs.

Somehow he’d thought it would end when he came, but of course the animals didn’t care for _him._ They were here for themselves. The sex continued right through his orgasm as if nothing had happened, and Robbie, sore and tender and sensitive in the aftermath, whimpered as he was led to unforeseen heights of tender pleasure. The pythons kept on fucking him, their coils rippling, their tongues touching against different parts of their new mate’s body, and eventually, the one up top came too.

It was deepthroating him at the time and so he had no choice but to gulp it down, _all_ of it, his throat working and working and working continuously as seed plopped into his tummy. The snake had a _lot_ of it and he felt strangely, almost humiliatingly full when it was done.

The snake down below took a little longer, stroking him over and over, making him sob as it continued teasing his prostate, but eventually it, too, tensed, and Robbie reeled as his gut was flooded with semen.

Weary from the aftermath, desperate to escape, he waited for them to uncoil themselves and slither away now that they’d mated.

He never stopped waiting.

Spent or not, the snakes had no intention of letting him go; they rested with their coils still around him, and any attempt at movement or resistance was met with a punishing squeeze. Very quickly, they trained Robbie not to act out. He was at their mercy, his mouth tasting of snake cum and his ass and throat still occupied with their cocks, for over an hour as he felt his own cum dry on his inner thigh.

And after they had rested, they started up again.

“ _MMMMMmmmmmnnnnnn!”_ Robbie moaned as they resumed fucking him. There was no way, no absolute way, they were at it _again?_ How insatiable were these things? Wasn’t one time enough?

Amidst his resentment he felt a worrying note of pleasure start to rustle in his loins. Before long he was quivering again, his cock hard, trembling in a desperate attempt to keep from cumming because _dammit,_ he had his pride, he was not going to cum _twice_ from being used by _animals!_

His resolve meant very little, and before long he was dizzy in the aftermath of his own orgasm as the snakes pumped him full of jizz once more.

And even then they still didn’t let him go.

It was a long night and they fucked him all through it, and eventually his body gave out and he slipped, thankfully, into dreamless sleep.

\---

Robbie woke, heaving for breath through his nose as one of the snakes came roughly down his throat.

He tensed, fruitlessly trying to buck out of the coils, as his throat automatically swallowed what it was given. The cum plopped into his stomach; if he’d felt full before, he felt absolutely _stuffed_ now, packed so tight that he almost felt sick. If left to his own devices, he probably wouldn’t have felt the need to eat anything for at least a day.

But then, he wasn’t left to his own devices—not anymore.

It was daytime now, the robin’s-egg colored ceiling overhead telling him it was a balmy morning. People were milling about on the other side of the glass.

Robbie blinked, really processing that for the first time. People?

“Nnnnnnnnn,” he moaned around the member still spurting a few last drops of semen down his throat, trying desperately to get their attention. “Nnnnnnnn!”

It was a small group of people, young adults like him, and what appeared to be a zoo attendant. Their voices were strangely muffled—likely the glass was partially soundproofed to stop people from overstimulating the animals. But if he listened close, he could make out words the zoo worker was saying. It sounded like—like he was talking about an “unexpected new guest.”

Cheeks suddenly burning again, Robbie tried to flex against the snakes and was pressed tighter, _dangerously_ so, for just a moment. He immediately stopped, cognizant the snakes could just squeeze the life out of him if they wanted. One of them hissed, the sound soft and coming from down around his knees, and then—

Robbie’s voice sputtered as they surged into his ass. They were fucking him again, right in front of the viewers.

The young women, their faces slightly distorted by the glass, raised their hands to their mouths to cover tittering smiles. The snakes undulated pleasantly around him, happy from the pleasure of fucking him, and their movement ended up shifting him across the grass. As he rolled under their power, Robbie groaned as his tight, tender belly was pushed against the grass—and then tensed as he realized a new sound was coming from within. His belly was… was sloshing. As the snakes gently maneuvered him across the grass, he managed to spy his own tummy. It was plump, taut like a drum, and for a moment he nearly dissociated. It was _impossible_ to think that was _his_ stomach right there, tight and swollen with snake spunk. Couldn’t be. And then one of the snakes brushed its tail over his stomach, the motion tender—a caress, in fact, and Robbie whimpered because he felt _so_ tight, his skin was _so_ sensitive, and the touch of the snake there shouldn’t have felt so good, it shouldn’t have!

As the snakes finally maneuvered him to rest against the glass separating their pen from the viewing area, he was hard again.

Gazing through the glass at the distorted faces, trying to make them understand he needed rescue, Robbie shuddered and then had to just rest there and take it as the pythons tag-teamed him.

His cheek was pressed uncomfortably against the glass, his forehead brushing against it as well. Every thrust from the serpents made him rock and pressed him into it a little further. They were fucking him right there in front of everyone, and soon enough a knot of spectators gathered to watch the spectacle, a gaggle of voyeuristic faces peering fascinatedly down at him. The whole time the zoo attendant continued talking about the pythons’ mating habits and how they were “sharing” a new catch, who was “quite unexpected” but whom the zoo expected to stay there “indefinitely.”

There was a small tremor of titters when Robbie came despite himself, his cum soaking all over himself, and a few minutes later the attendant helpfully pointed out his working throat as he had to gulp down python cum again. His belly felt even more packed than before; was it just him, or was that blushing red at the very front of it, where he felt the most tender, new?

People came and went throughout the day, always voyeuristically peering at him, and every attempt to communicate was entirely worthless. Once, the python up top actually began to loosen its hold on him, and Robbie tensed with excitement—but the python down below shifted at the same time, maneuvering itself to wind about his whole body, not just the top. It slipped one of its twin penises out of his ass as it did so and the absence after who-knew-how-many hours of its constant presence almost made Robbie faint.

When the topmost snake slipped out of his mouth, Robbie coughed a few times, a few drops of spunk speckling out of his mouth. He worked his jaw, his throat raw.

There were a few people peering at the exhibit.

“Please…” he said, his voice weary and ragged. “Please, you have to—to get— _hrrmph_ —mmrphml…”

The other snake slipped in quite snugly where its compatriot had just left, its body and tail easily securing his legs and arms, and Robbie was left as vulnerable as before.

They kept fucking him throughout the day, sometimes taking turns guarding him while the other explored the enclosure or drank or slept, but he was never left without at least one on him, one of their cocks always squatting securely in his throat or ass. When dusk fell and the zoo closed, workmen moved overhead on the class ceiling, replacing the pane he’d broken with a fresh one.

They must have cleaned up the shards when he was out. Soon enough it was like… like he had _always_ been in here.

Robbie’s second night in the reptile house was one of fitful sleep punctured by intense bouts of fervent sex. He woke moaning the next morning to peering eyes—

As he did the morning after that, and the one after _that,_ and so it went.

He was just part of the exhibit now.

Left alone with his thoughts, Robbie spent the moments between the lovemaking his new ‘mates’ forced on him wondering what had happened to his friends. Had Ed and Riley also run afoul of their creatures? Were they as he was? He had a sudden image of Ed, pinned into the dirt with a lion paw on his back, being taken behind by the head of the pride; of Riley sore and tender from continuous knotting. Or maybe it was only him.

Why was no one coming for him? The frat, the school, even his family? He thought of a million possibilities and ultimately realized that none of them mattered. They all led to the same predicament, his lack of rescue.

The keepers didn’t feed him, but they didn’t have to. Somehow, his body adjusted to nourish itself on snake spunk. He changed over time—his plump belly full of cum became the norm, and gradually the tight stretching sensation lessened. He grew fat and languid from lack of activity.

Eventually the novelty of the exhibit’s new visitor wore off, and crowds gradually thinned until the Burmese pen wasn’t visited any more or less than the others.

None of that really mattered to Robbie, however. He’d long since accepted it.

He was as much a fixture as the snakes themselves at this point. He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
